Blue Fawn
by C-Karl
Summary: One shot, Grimmy x OC. Une grimace, un juron, une amicale frappe en plein estomac, du sang. C'est ce genre de relation que nous possédons. Et elle me convient parfaitement, je crois. /Cherche Bêta-Lecteur/


Titre: Blue Fawn dit le Fauve bleu

Personnages: Grimmjow (plus Self Insertion)

Correctrice: Siphirith (:D)

L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, sauf la jeune femme que vous allez suivre juste en dessous.

* * *

><p>Je frôle la terre de mes mains, la poussière s'élève dans les airs et tu fonces sur moi. Je prends appui sur le mur juste derrière et envoie mes pieds dans ton buste alors que ton poing s'enfonce dans le mur. Mes cheveux, emmêlés autour de ton bras après l'impact t'énervent. Je le sais, tu me le répète sans cesse.<p>

_« T'es cheveux, ils me font … »_

Je souris en y repensant.

Tu attrapes mes chevilles et je tombe en arrière. Je heurte le sol, mélangeant mon sang à la crasse. Je vois flou. Tu me soulève avec facilité. Comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire petit objet sur ton passage, sur lequel tu aurais passé tes nerfs. Ma tête cogne contre le mur. Je lève le regard et le vois. Oui. Je vois ce sourire qui traverse ton visage en un rictus de folie. Ce sourire que toi seul possède.

Du sang s'écoule sur mon front. Une goutte. Elle vient se perdre sur mon visage avant de disparaitre dans le désordre de mes cheveux. Je te renvoie une grimace et avant même que tu n'aies compris, mon poing s'écrase sur ton visage.

Ton corps s'effondre sur le sol et, tandis que je monte sur ton dos, enfonçant au mieux mes pas sur toi, je viens poser mon pied sur le sommet de ton crâne.

_« Tu manges littéralement la poussière Grimm'. »_

J'entends une protestation. Au vue de l'individu, je penche pour un ''Ta gueule'' bien placer. Mes lèvres s'étirent. Il n'y a bien que toi pour sortir autant de grossièretés à la seconde. Ce qui colle parfaitement avec ton caractère indomptable et déterminé.

Tu essayes de te lever. Je frappe donc avec l'énergie qu'il me reste sur ton épaule. Je crois bien que c'est elle que je t'ai déboitée et le gémissement que tu pousses me le confirme.

Toi qui es si fier, tu te retrouves inévitablement dans ce genre de position avec moi. Mais tu persistes. Inlassablement, tu en réclames encore. J'y vais pourtant de plus en plus fort, mais tu ne te dégoûtes jamais. Malgré la peau arrachée, les membres déplacés, les os cassés. Je commence à croire que tu es maso. Ou bien tu t'en contre-fous car tu sais que je finis toujours par te soigner.

Je soupire. De nous deux, qui est le plus pathétique ? Moi sans doute.

Mon regard se promène dans ta crinière bleue, puis descend sur ta nuque. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer le reste que je suis en train de massacrer. Un corps bien fait, les muscles affirmés par ses entraînements, la peau laiteuse parsemée de cicatrices, des lèvres fines sur lesquelles je ne verrai certainement jamais un simple sourire, deux saphirs pour le regard entouré de ces marques vertes qui lui donnent un genre rebelle, comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas assez.

_Vulgaire, sexy, taré._

Ce sont les mots qui me viennent quand je pense à toi. Car je ne pourrai pas me permettre d'imaginer le toi endormi, sérieux, gêné … Heureux. Oui, car je ne sais rien de toi.

Je me mords la lèvre. Il est temps d'en finir. Je retire mon pied de ton crâne et m'accroupis sur toi avant de me propulser dans les airs. Je te vois tourner la tête vers moi. Tu sais que c'est la fin. Je ferme les yeux et viens atterrir sur ton dos. Tu ne sors même pas un son. Je me laisse emporter par mon poids pour m'étaler sur le sol. Tu as perdu connaissance et je sais que je vais devoir te porter jusqu'à tes quartiers.

Je ne te regarde pas. Mes jambes étalées sur toi, je les bouge de droite à gauche. Je n'ai pas envie de partir maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir aider ce type. Je n'ai pas envie de voir une bande d'abrutis faire joujou avec la vie des leurs. Je n'ai pas envie.

Juste rester ainsi me suffit. Avec l'immonde masse bleue.

Un rire essaye de sortir. Mais je m'étouffe plus qu'autre chose.

_« Tu aurais encore râlé si tu m'avais entendu.»_

Je me relève et fais un récapitulatif. Je dois bien avoir quelques bleus en plus des diverses griffures que tu m'as faites. Je pose ma paume sur mon front, le sang à moitié séché me gêne. Je le frotte brièvement avant de me lever.

Je te porte sur mon dos. Tes mèches me chatouillent le visage. Tu es lourd. Tu empestes la sueur. Tu es chiant.

Mais ce qui me dérange le plus. C'est cette phrase qui me fait me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang. Cette phrase.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'a prise d'avoir des sentiments pour un boulet pareil. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus !<p> 


End file.
